wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Bez dogmatu/22 maja 1884.
Jaka natura ludzka jest złośliwa! Ten Kromicki, przewracający gdzieś tam na dalekich stepach koziołki dla zyskania milionów, podczas gdy tu szepczą słowa miłości do ucha jego żonie – wydaje mi się, bądź co bądź, śmieszny; napełnia mnie to zadowoleniem, że ta myśl musi przyjść do głowy i Anielce, a jeśli nie przyjdzie, to ja jestem od tego, aby ją wyłuszczyć ze wszystkich obsłon. Cały Kromicki maluje się wybornie w tym, że sprzedawszy Głuchów zostawił te kobiety bez własnego dachu nad głową... Myślał zapewne, że zamieszkają w Odessie lub Kijowie; tymczasem choroba pani Celiny sprowadziła Anielkę do Płoszowa. Lecz on przecie wiedział, jak dalece wątłe jest zdrowie pani Celiny, powinien był przewidzieć, że ona może ciężko zachorować i wówczas Anielka pozostanie sama z brzemieniem zmartwień i kłopotów. Być może, iż jego sprawy wymagają niezbędnie jego obecności na Dalekim Wschodzie – ale w takim razie czemu się żenił? Jutro wracam do Płoszowa. Zbyt tu tęsknię – i przy tym chce mi się już spojrzeć w oczy Anielce, bo czasem mam takie uczucie, jakbym się wymykał przed odpowiedzialnością. Trzeba było wyjechać po wyznaniu – ale teraz trzeba wrócić. Kto wie, może moje szczęście jest większe, niż przypuszczam? może i ona tęskni za mną... Byłem dziś u Śniatyńskich, u Klary, której nie zastałem, i u słynnej tu piękności, pani Koryckiej. Ta ostatnia nosi historyczne nazwisko jak dżokejską czapkę, a dowcip jak szpicrutę, którą przecina twarze. Wyszedłem jednak bez pręgi – owszem, byłem nawet nieco kokietowany. Następnie odbyłem kilkanaście wizyt za pomocą biletów. Pragnę, by ludzie myśleli, że stale mieszkam w Warszawie. Ponieważ sprowadzenie zbiorów ojcowskich mi nie wystarcza, jest to bowiem kwestia mojej woli i mego worka, nie zaś pracy, zastanawiałem się więc nad tym, co mógłbym robić prócz tego. Ludzie mego położenia poprzestają u nas ogólnie na administrowaniu swą fortuną, co, mówiąc nawiasem, robią, z nielicznymi wyjątkami, źle, daleko gorzej ode mnie. Zaledwie kilku spomiędzy nas odgrywa jakąś rolę w życiu publicznym. Powiedziałem już wyżej, że tu się ludzie bawią jeszcze w arystokrację i demokrację, są więc między nami tacy, którzy jako cel życia postawili sobie walkę z prądami demokratycznymi i obronę hierarchii społecznej. Co do mnie, uważam to za sport taki dobry jak każdy inny, ponieważ jednak nie jestem sportsmanem, zatem nie mogę należeć do zabawy. Gdyby nawet nie była to zabawa, gdyby krył się w tym jakiś sens praktyczny, jestem nadto sceptykiem względem obu obozów, bym potrafił do którego przystać. Demokracji nerwowo nie znoszę – to jest, nie ludzi gminnego pochodzenia, ale takich, którzy uważają się za patentowanych demokratów. O arystokracji myślę, iż jeśli istotnie rację jej bytu stanowią historyczne zasługi przodków, to większość tych zasług jest u nas tego rodzaju, że spadkobiercy ich powinni włożyć włosiennice i posypać sobie głowy popiołem. Zresztą, naprawdę, to te obozy same w siebie nie wierzą, z wyjątkiem może kilku indywiduów nader głupich. Inni udają szczerość w celach osobistych, że zaś ja nigdy nic nie udaję, więc udział w podobnej walce to robota nie dla mnie. Istnieją także syntetyści w rodzaju Śniatyńskiego, którzy stoją ponad obydwoma obozami, gotowi zaś są oba stopić w swojej syntezie. Są to w ogóle tędzy ludzie, ale choćbym się na ich sposób widzenia rzeczy nawrócił, to jeszcze musiałbym coś obok tego robić, bo samo uczucie nie jest pracą – i trzeba je jakoś uzewnętrznić. Śniatyński pisze przecie dramata... Naprawdę, przypatrując się rzeczom i położeniu bliżej, to ja jestem jakoś za nawiasem i nie wiem, jak dostać się w nawias. Jest to, bądź co bądź, dziwne, żeby człowiek, który ma znaczne środki, wykształcenie, pewne zdolności i wolę, nie miał o co rąk zaczepić. Znów mi się chce kląć, bo widzę jasno, że i tego powodem jest moje przerafinowanie umysłowe. Na mnie powinni robić diagnozę choroby starczej wieku i cywilizacji, bo przybrała ona we mnie typowy charakter. Kto jest sceptykiem względem wiary, sceptykiem względem wiedzy, konserwatyzmu, postępu itd., temu istotnie trudno coś robić. A w dodatku jeszcze aspiracje moje są nierównie większe niż możność ich zaspokojenia. Wszędzie życie wspiera się na pracy, pracują więc ludzie i tu. Temu trudno zaprzeczyć. Jest to jednak praca fornalskich koni zwożących z wysileniem snopki do stodoły. Ja, choćbym chciał, tego nie potrafię. Ja jestem paradier – mógłbym ciągnąć jakąś karetę, ale zwykły wóz po piaszczystej drodze lada szkapa pociągnie równiej i spokojniej ode mnie. Przy budowie domu nie potrafiłbym żadną miarą nosić cegły; przydałbym się może do ornamentyki; na nieszczęście, tam gdzie chodzi o prostą budowę i zwykły dach nad głową, takich majstrów nie potrzeba. Gdybym zresztą czuł w sobie popęd wewnętrzny do pracy lub pragnął coś robić z mocy dogmatów Śniatyńskiego – być może, iż zdołałbym się zmusić do prostej roboty. Ale w gruncie rzeczy mnie chodzi o pozory. Chcę pracować dlatego, że to ujmie dla mnie kobietę kochaną. Anielka jest pod tym względem bardzo egzaltowana, i ujęłoby to ją z pewnością. Ale właśnie dlatego zarówno miłość własna, jak i wyrachowanie nakazują mi zająć stanowisko wybitne, które by mnie pomogło podnieść w jej oczach. Zobaczę, potrzeba mi jeszcze się rozpatrzyć. Tymczasem niech pracuje mój worek. Sprowadzę zbiory ojcowskie, będę wspierał rozmaite instytucje i dawał pieniędzy, gdzie wypadnie. Co za dziwny wpływ jest takiej kobiety jak Anielka! Oto styka się z nią prawdziwy geniusz bez teki, tak wyjątkowy nieużytek jak ja – i zaledwie się zetknął, bez jakiegokolwiek apostołowania z jej strony, już poczuwa się do różnych rzeczy i obowiązków, do których się dawniej nie poczuwał. Niech mnie diabeł porwie, jeśliby mi choć przez głowę przeszło ujmować sobie paryżankę lub wiedenkę przez sprowadzanie zbiorów moich do Paryża lub Wiednia! Wracam już do Płoszowa, bo mi pilno do mego dobrego ducha. Kategoria:Bez dogmatu